Les poupées
by awax
Summary: OS Hermione Drago. Attention, à prendre à 15ème degré. ne prend pas en compte les éléments du tome 6


Dimanche soir (1er septembre) :

Le Poudlard express arrivait à destination, laissant un flot d'élèves se déverser sur le quai de la gare. Hermione Granger descendait déjà, le visage brûlant de colère et de rage face à l'injustice flagrante de ce monde. Harry et Ron tentaient désespérément de la suivre en vain.

-C'est… C'est… C'est n'importe quoi ! hurla-t-elle en montant dans une des calèche.

-Bravo ! bonne argumentation Granger. Lui lança de loin le plus abjecte des êtres vivants dans ce monde : Drago Malefoy.

Il venait d'être nommé préfet en chef au même titre qu'Hermione et devraient collaborer tout au long de l'année. Lorsque l'annonce leur avait été faite, le serpentard avait jubilé et dès que le corps enseignant présent dans le wagon lui tournait le dos il ne manquait pas de prononcer « sang-de-bourbe » juste en bougeant les lèvres à l'attention d'Hermione, sans oublier de lui lancer un sourire victorieux.

Lundi 2/09 :

-Tenez vos emplois du temps. Aboya Hermione en distribuant les parchemins aux premières années. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser la nouvelle. Rien à y faire, ça ne voulait pas, ça ne voulait pas.

Comment cette raclure d'égoût pouvait-il avoir ce post de préfet en chef. De toute la journée, il ne manqua pas une seule occasion de faire enrager Ron en se moquant de sa robe déjà portée par trois de ses frères. Evidemment, il avait également toujours un petit mot doux pour Hermione du style : « les sang de bourbe ne connaissent pas l'invention du peigne ? », « tient, regarde la fille de première année à serpentard la-bas, elle a plus de poitrine que Granger »… etc.

Mardi 3/09 :

-grrrrrrrrrrr ! pesta Hermione en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondor pour le repas du soir.

-Quoi encore ? S'impatienta Harry qui espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione n'allait pas passer l'année entière avec cette humeur là.

-J'en ai marre. Je commence à recevoir des lettres de menace de dindes qui veulent que je démissionne de mon poste de préfet en chef pour pouvoir prendre la place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont enfin ? Comment peuvent-elles se pâmer devant Malefoy ? Il est tout maigre, pas très beau et si nul. Enfin il a peur de tout, c'est un fils à papa. Sans parler de son statut de mangemort en puissance.

-Laisse faire Hermione. Tu n'y changera, si ça t'énerve tant tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber.

-Et le laisser gagner ? ah non non non ! jamais.

A la table des serpentards :

-Je vais la faire craquer. S'amusa Drago en compagnie de sa petite clique. Granger ne s'en remettra jamais. Je vais tellement lui pourrire la vie à cette sang-de-bourbe qu'elle finira en dépression à Sainte-mangouste. Comment le directeur a osé la nommer préfet en chef. C'est une honte et une trahison envers le monde de la magie. Et puis avec une tête pareille, je ne comprend pas qu'elle ose sortir en publique. Fini-t-il sous les ricanement de toute la table des vert et argent.

Mercredi 4/09 :

Dans une salle vide de Poudlard, alors que tous les élèves étaient probablement couchés.

-hummmmm. Gémissais une Hermione sous les caresses et les baisers de son amant.

-Tu es merveilleuse. Lui répondit ce dernier en lâchant enfin les lèvres qu'il venait de goûter avec passion.

Ils reprirent aussi vite là où ils en étaient, à savoir se déshabiller mutuellement dans une précipitation sans commune mesure. Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, Drago s'arrêta un instant et la regarda dans les yeux :

-Epouse moi.

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle, Evidemment qu'elle voulait l'épouser.

Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop. Chers lecteurs, vous êtes perdus, et bien moi aussi. J'y comprend plus rien. Alors on va s'arrêter deux secondes et tenter d'analyser la situation. Ok d'accord, on a Drago et Hermione, ils se haïssent au point de s'entre tuer s'ils le pouvaient et là… vous avez bien lu. Mais pourquoi ? bon, on cherchera à comprendre plus tard là ça devient trop trop chaud dans la salle.

A présent, Drago avait allongé Hermione sur le bureau du professeur et s'apprête à s'unir à elle. Mais juste avant, il se permet une dernière phrase :

-Je veux un enfant de toi.

-Ho Drago comme je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Hermione. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Et ni une ni deux, la conception de drago junior est en cours d'exécution.

Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop (bis). Non mais faut arrêter là ! ça devient n'importe quoi sérieusement. Vous avez déjà vu Hermione agire de façon aussi insouciante. Et en un rien de temps, ils viennent de s'unire, de se promettre un mariage prochain et en plus ils cherchent à concevoir un héritier ! bon, on est d'accord, y'a un truc qui cloche. Et pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel ! Malefoy est en train de faire l'amour à Hermione et sincèrement, si vous les voyez comme moi, elle a l'air d'aimer ça en plus. « Hermione, voyons. Un peu de retenue tout de même »… ah la la celle-là, j'vous jure !

Alors j'ai beau chercher, je comprend pas… Quoi que… ah ! mais voilà. j'ai compris. Bon, je vais vous expliquer, en fait c'est super simple, c'est de la faute d'edga poufsouffle. Alors, on va faire un petit tour chez sa descendance et revenir à dimanche soir.

Dimanche 1er septembre :

La famille pousfouffle emménage dans une nouvelle demeure à l'est de Londres. La journée est consacrée au déballage de cartons en tout genre et Emma, une petite fille de 8 ans aide sa maman à déballer les carton. En fin de journée, elle tombe justement sur un carton étrange, il est marqué de deux écussons, celui de serpentard et de gryffondor.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, sa mère se jeta sur elle en lui criant :

-Non Emma, pas celui-là. Il n'est pas pour toi.

Et avant que la petite fille ne puisse réagire, sa maman le lui retira des mains et le monta au grenier.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour attiser la curiosité de la fillette.

Lundi 2/9 :

Emma rentre de l'école et prétexte une fatigue intense dû à une rentrée agitée. Immédiatement, elle part à la recherche du fameux carton. Ou non ! on ne la lui fait pas, elle est bien trop curieuse.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine.

-Tu lui a bien caché le paquet ? demanda son père inquiet.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne le trouvera jamais. Lui répondit sa femme, sure d'elle.

-Tu te rend compte si jamais elle les prenait pour jouer. Insista-t-il.

-Oui, je sais bien. Il faudrait que l'on s'en débarrasse définitivement.

-On ne peut pas, c'est un héritage familial enfin. S'indigna-t-il.

-Oui, mais imagine les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les préfets en chef de poudlard.

-je sais, je sais.

Mardi 3/09 :

Emma rageait, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le fameux paquet et bientôt elle devrait aller au lit. Quand soudain, sous une trappe dans le mur du grenier… le carton ! ahhhhhhhh

Elle le tira à elle et l'ouvrit un peu fébrilement. Et là… déception. Quatre petites poupées. Deux masculines aux couleurs de serpentard et serdaigle et deux féminines aux couleurs de gryffondor et poufsouffle. Evidemment, elle savait parfaitement tout de Poudlard, des différentes maisons, mais sincèrement, étais-ce bien la peine d'en faire toute une montagne ? d'accord elle avait déjà beaucoup de jouets, mais si elle aimait jouer à la poupée, ça n'était pas un mal non ?

-Emma ? tu es où ? lui cria sa mère du premier.

Dans la précipitation, la petite fille pris une poupée dans chaque main et, de retour dans sa chambre, les cacha sous son lit. Elle pourrait y jouer demain soir.

Mercredi soir (4/09):

-Toi le méchant serpentard, tu vas être tout gentils maintenant avec la gryffondor.

Emma pris le serpentard et l'obligea à faire à un câlin à la gryffondor.

-Et puis tu vas l'épouser et lui faire tout pleins d'enfants…

Elle joua ainsi toute la soirée alors que ses parents la croyait gentiment endormie dans sa chambre. Ces poupées étaient marantes. Elles avaient un je ne sais quoi de réel et elles la fascinait. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et qu'elle leur fit faire tout pleins de projets d'avenir ensemble.

-Alors les amoureux, demain je vous construirais une maison bien à vous pour élever vos bébés. Et puis comme ça les serpentards ne seront plus méchants. Et toi la gryffondor, tu aimera ton mari très très fort. Tu lui prépareras à manger et tu élèvera tes bébés en attendant qu'ils revienne à la maison tous les soirs comme mon papa. Et puis comme eux, vous vous ferez pleins de bisous. Et elle les rangea bien sagement sous son lit, trop fatiguée pour continuer ce soir.

Jeudi (5/09) :

A Poudlard :

-Merlin ! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. S'écria la responsable des Gryffondors une main sur le cœur, de peur qu'il ne la lâche subitement.

Réveillés par ce cris, Hermione et Drago se levèrent d'un bond. Ils s'étaient endormis en tenue d'Adam et Eve sur le bureau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Excessivement gênés, ils cherchèrent immédiatement leurs vêtement, renfilant leur manteau à la hâte pour se cacher aux yeux des élèves qui rentraient peu à peu dans la salle. Certains explosèrent de rire alors que d'autres furent frappés de stupeur.

-Malefoy ! je vais te tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer s'écria Ron devant ce spectacle des plus pathétiques. Mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par la Directrice qui mit immédiatement tout le monde à la porte.

Dans la chambre d'Emma :

-Merlin ! elle les a trouvé…

Alors que la mère de la fillette rangeait la chambre àl a méthode magique, elle fit sortir tout ce qu'il pouvait traîner sous le lit et se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux poupées.

Immédiatement, elle transplanna à pré-au-lard et se rendit à l'école des sorciers, demandant une entrevue avec le Directeur.

Au bout d'une longue demie-heure d'attente, ce dernier daigna enfin la recevoir.

-Veuillez m'excuser Madame Poufsouffle, mais nous avons eu comme qui dirait un… léger problème. Se justifia le Directeur. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je pense que je suis au courant du problème que vous venez de rencontrer, lui répondit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le Directeur la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune… comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ça ?

-Monsieur le Directeur, reprit-elle en sortant deux poupées de son sac. Je ne sais pas très bien comment vous présenter ceci.

-Simplement alors. Lui répondit-il calmement.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mon ancêtre, comme vous les savez, Edga Pousfouffle, avait un léger, mais alors tout petit mini secret. Elle avait réalisé quatre poupées aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Ces dernières ont la propriété, lorsque l'on le désire de… ah la la. Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur le Directeur. En réalisé, ces poupées sont un peu comme des poupées vaudou et elles permettent de contrôler les préfets en chef des quatre maisons. Si, bien évidemment, le préfet de serpentard est un homme et la préfet de gryffondor est une femme et…

-Je vois ! la coupa le vieil homme tout en caressant sa barbe.

-et hier, ma petite fille les a trouvé et…

-Et elle a joué à la poupée innocemment.

-Et oui ! lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête comme une petite fille ayant commis une faute.

-Suivez moi.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, se dirigeant vers une des portes sur le côté du bureau. Dumbledor s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir pour ajouter :

-Voici donc pourquoi nous nous retrouvons face à cela.

La porte une fois ouverte, Madame Pousfouffle put voir deux préfets en chef, chacun ligoté sur une chaise à deux coins opposés de la pièce avec le professeur de méthamorphose au centre prête à intervenir.

-De toute manière, vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'épouser Hermione. Narguait le serpentard en lançant des regards amoureux à sa rouge et or.

-Et puis de toute façon, il doit bien élever mon enfant, je suis probablement enceinte. Avait-elle sur-enchérit.

-J'ai tout fait pour ma belle ! répondit son amant avec un sourire victorieux et un clin d'œil lourd de sens.

-Silencio ! lança la pauvre femme au milieu de cette tornade d'hormones.

-Minerva. S'indigna Dumbledor.

-Pardon Albus, mais j'en pouvais plus ! dès que je les lâche, ils se sautent dessus comme des animaux. C'est révoltant.

-Nous avons peut être l'explication. Minerva, ils sont sous l'effet d'un sort.

-Nous nous en serions douté, lui répondit-elle en voyant les deux ennemis se lancer des bisous fictifs au travers de la pièce.

Le Directeur exposa tout à sa collaboratrice sous le regard rougissant de la descendante de la famille poufsouffle. Après quelques réflexions plus intenses, ils trouvèrent un moyen de rompre le charme. Le directeur prononça une formule permettant de briser le lien existant entre les préfets et les poupées, les rendant ainsi inoffensives.

Ils se tournèrent évidemment immédiatement vers les deux amoureux transis qui semblaient se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil. Chacun regarda les liens le retenant à une chaise, puis leurs regards se portèrent sur les seuls adultes de la pièce avant de se retrouver confronter à la réalité. Lorsqu'ils virent l'autre personne ligoté dans le coin opposé, ni une ni deux, la réactions ne se fit pas attendre :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Hurlèrent-ils de concert exprimant ainsi toute l'horreur de la situation.

-Détachez moi que je la tue ! hurla alors Malefoy, cherchant à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se soustraire à cette étreinte.

-Ce n'est certainement pas l'argument qui vous rendra la liberté Monsieur Malefoy. Lui répondit sèchement la directrice des gryffondor.

Après un long moment de stupeur et d'égarement de la part de tous, la situation fut mise à plat et tous cherchèrent une solution. Evidemment, il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce qui s'était passé était passé, et le Directeur refusa de leur pratiquer un sort d'amnésie comme l'implorait Drago pour oublier toute cette horreur.

-Espèce de lâche. Lui cria Hermione. Tu n'assumeras jamais rien toi.

-Je sais que pour toi ce moment a dû être le plus beau de toute ton existence Granger, mais moi je veux encore pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir.

-Le plus beau de… non mais ça va pas bien. Coucher avec une fouine comme toi, tu crois que… son visage se transforma en une grimace de dégoût et elle faillit vomir pour de bon.

-Allons allons ! les calma Dumbledor. Je pense que ce qui est fait est fait. C'est une chose absolument horrible pour vous deux, j'en suis conscient. Cet acte et une des plus merveilleux qui soit dans la vie d'un homme et d'une femme et vous méritiez tous les deux de connaître une « première fois » plus romantique. Quoi que les sentiments que vous éprouviez à ce moment étaient sincères. Mais tout de même…

-Comment-ça une première fois ! ça n'était pas ma première fois s'indigna Drago.

-Allons allons Monsieur Malefoy. Ne mentez pas dans mon bureau, vous savez parfaitement que je suis un parfait légilimencien et je sais également que vous avez aimé cet instant.

Le serpentard devient rouge de colère et de honte à la foi. Mais il ne trouva pas d'argument pour sa défense. Hermione ne retint pas un pouffement de moquerie. Le grand et magnifique Drago Malefoy qui se ventait à corps et à cris d'avoir connu plus de partenaire que Don juan était vierge ! franchement voilà enfin la bonne nouvelle de la journée.

-Et vous Miss Granger, je sais également ce que vous éprouvez en ce moment alors ne m'obligez pas à rendre cet instant encore plus désagréable pour vous. La patience de Monsieur Malefoy est toute à son honneur.

Immédiatement le sourire de la gryffondor disparu.

Elle fut ensuite conduite à l'infirmerie pour vérifier les conséquences de cet acte. Par miracle, elle n'était pas tombée enceinte, vraiment par miracle car tous les éléments étaient réunis et l'infirmière lui fit la morale durant près d'une heure sur sa chance insolente.

Lorsqu'elle sortie enfin, Malefoy l'attendait à la porte :

-Alors ? lui cracha-t-il.

-Alors quoi ? lui répondit-elle aussi sèchement que possible.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Non.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement comme jamais.

-Bon écoute, nous étions sous l'effet d'un sort. Et nous y pouvons rien, mais sache que c'était le pire moment de ma vie. Lui lança-t-il cruellement.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'à dit Dumbledor. Le narga-t-elle.

-Ce vieux fou ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Alors chacun reprend sa vie et on en reparle plus jamais. C'est bien compris la sang de bourbe.

-Oh limpide. Mais sache que si jamais tu m'appelles encore une seule et unique fois ainsi, toute l'école saura que j'ai été la toute première.

Et elle partit en lui lançant un sourire conquérant et sur d'elle. Drago rageait, elle avait désormais un moyen de pression sur lui. Maudit soit ces poupées. Il repartit vers les cachots, les mains dans les poches en repensant à toute cette histoire. Il n'en avait pas oublié une seule miette d'ailleurs, le corps d'Hermione, ses baisers, ses caresses, elle sur lui, dansant au rythme de leur désir….

Non, jamais il ne l'oublierait.


End file.
